A Very Fruity Christmas
by xxEmoRainbowxx
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kendall has entrusted James and Carlos with his most hidden secret: He's in love with Logan. James and Carlos have planned something to get the two together, but plans can always change, now can't they? R&R!


Title: A Very Fruity Christmas

Pairings: Kogan (Kendall Knight/ Logan Mitchell) Jarlos (James Diamond/ Carlos Garcia)

Rating: PG-(13?)

Summary: James and Carlos help Kendall with his love problems.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Big Time Rush, because if I did…well I don't so no need to worry. Also, I don't own anything mentioned either.

Author's Note: Warning: This story includes shōnen-ai, of the boy on boy variety. If that's not your cup of tea, press the back button now.

A Very Fruity Christmas

Kendall had always wanted to kiss someone under the mistletoe at Christmas, but it proved to be a hard task. You have to have someone to kiss under said mistletoe. He could have any girl he wanted, but there was a slight problem. Out of pure coincidence, it turns out that Kendall is gay.

He isn't just gay either, but he's in love with one of his best friends. Which one of his friends is he infatuated with you say? It may or may not be obvious, but it's Logan. Kendall, the leader of the group, fell in love with the group's residential genius. He told James and Carlos about his crush on Logan after he saw his mom decorating the house for Christmas. After brainstorming for over a week and a half, James and Carlos concocted a plan to get Kendall and Logan together.

"You guys, I'm not sure if this is going to work." Kendall said as he looked at the plan James and Carlos had concocted.

"Kendall, have we _ever_ steered you wrong before?" James asked feigning hurt.

Opening his mouth, Kendall was about to list every plan the two had failed in, but Carlos stopped him.

"Don't answer that. It's a historical question. What James is trying to say is that you should trust us." Carlos said as he put more…whatever that stuff is on the floor.

"I think you meant rhetorical question Carlos." James said as he handed Carlos a tube of whatever they were using.

"Uhh...guys, what exactly is that? Please tell me its glue." Kendall said with a worried expression.

"That it is Kendallicious." James said as he flashed his Diamondesque smile. "But allow Carlitos to explain how this glue works. Carlitos?"

"Okay, we bought this glue off of a guy that Guitar Dude knows. He recommended that we go to him. The guy we bought the glue from, his name is Hōshasei. He said that the glue peels right off of surfaces, but it'll stick to anything when it's still wet. So, when it dries we'll be able to get it off the floor."

"How is this going to help me with kissing Logan?"

Carlos and James looked at each and began laughing. It wasn't the type of laughing where it runs its course and it stops, it was the ridiculous type of laughing feels as if it's going on forever.

"Okay I understand how it works, but isn't that a little wrong? I'm pretty sure he won't like that."

Feeling their laughter subside, Carlos and James look at Kendall.

"Okay, we knew he wouldn't like it, but that's okay. When we call him in here after he gets out of the shower, he'll be too busy walking to pay attention to the glue on the floor." James said as he motioned to the big glob of white on the floor.

"As soon as his shoes touch it, he won't be going anywhere, and since the pile's big enough, he won't be able to get out of it." Carlos said as he grabbed his stuff.

"All you have to do is go wait downstairs until we signal you. We've got this, just trust me."

Kendall looked a bit unsure, but he listened anyway.

"Okay I trust you guys, but if anything bad happens to Logan, you two will be dead."

"We've got you and Logiebear covered Kendallicious. Just get downstairs already." Carlos said as Kendall grabbed his stuff and walked out of the apartment.  
"I can't believe that I trust these _two_." Kendall said as he stepped into the elevator.

* * *

The glue was on the floor, and there was mistletoe hanging above the door. James double checked everything before him and Carlos got their stuff. Once they were ready to make a quick escape, they checked to see if Logan was out of the shower yet.

Creeping up to the bathroom door slowly, Carlos and James both put their ears to the door to listen. Hearing the water cut off, they both ran out of the hallway and to the front door without getting caught in their own trap.

"Okay are we ready Carlos?" James said as he heard the bathroom door open.

"Oh, I'm more than ready James." Carlos said as he picked up two large water guns and handed one to James.

"Is this the special stuff?" James said as he turned over the water gun in his hands.

"Oh yeah this is the special stuff." Carlos said as he and James pumped their weapons ready.

The special stuff was fruit punch flavored Kool-Aid. It was Kendall's favorite flavor since childhood. This was a part of the plan they didn't tell Kendall.

When they heard Logan exit the bathroom, they put their plan into action.

"We need to hurry; the glue is at its prime!" Carlos whispered as Logan walked into the living room. James and Carlos were already standing in front of the front door, so they were lucky.

"Hey guys, where did Kendall go?" Logan asked he spotted the super soakers in their hands.

"Now guys, there's no need to be hasty." Logan said as the guns were suddenly pointed at him from across the room.

The reason why Logan is freaked out is because he's wearing a _brand new_ white shirt. Another reason is because he _just_ took a shower.

"I'm wearing a white shirt guys! Please don't do-"Logan screamed as James and Carlos squirted him with fruit punch Kool-Aid.

James and Carlos dropped their weapons and ran out the front door. Knowing that Logan would try to follow them, they felt ecstatic when they heard him scream again. Walking back to the apartment, they peered in the door and saw Logan standing right in the middle of the glue.

"James! Carlos! Get me out of this right now!" Logan screamed as he tried to free himself.

"We can't do that, now can we Carlitos?" James asked as he walked up to the glue.

"Of course not Jamie; it would ruin the big surprise." Carlos answered as he gestured with his eyebrows upward.

Seeing the sign, Logan looked up to what Carlos was gesturing to. Before he could scream at the two again, they were already out the door.

There was a piece of mistletoe hanging above him. He was going to have to kiss someone; and with his luck it would be Kendall.

"If only they knew that I like him." Logan said as he felt a lone tear slide down his cheek.

James and Carlos were running down the hallway and made it to the elevator.  
With James pressing the down button, they waited for the elevator. Once it opened, they both entered and Carlos pressed the ground level button. As the door closed, James felt his phone vibrate. He unlocked his phone and checked his messages. He had a new message from Kendall. Clicking on it, he looked at Carlos before reading it.

_'Look up motherfucker! '_

Following Kendall's directions, James saw mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.

"What does it say James?" Carlos asked looking puzzled.

Handing the phone to Carlos, he felt his head hang in shame. Kendall got them.

"I don't see the big deal. I mean…if _you_ don't mind, I don't mind." Carlos said blushing.

James realized something at that moment. _'Carlos looks really cute when he's shy.'_

"It doesn't bother you to kiss me? I kind of figured that it would consider we're both guys and everything." James said as he felt a blush creep its way onto his face.

"Well…the thing is…I really like you. Bu, it's more than a friend." Carlos said with a shy smile.

_'I knew that I felt something, I just didn't know what it was.'_ James thought to himself.

James didn't know what he was doing, but he knew that he was going to do it. And that was when James pulled Carlos close and kissed him.

They didn't realize that the elevator had reached its destination, nor did they hear the flash from Kendall's camera phone. Hearing Kendall's famous chuckle, they instantly parted.

"I had a feeling that my idea would work." Kendall said as he saved the picture.

"Your damsel in distress is ready Sir Kendall."

"Why thank you sirs." Kendall said before he flicked James' nose and ruffled Carlos' hair before walking into the elevator.

* * *

As the elevator door opened, Kendall ran down the hallway in hope of reaching Logan faster. Skidding to a stop at their front door, he slowly opened it. He saw Logan with his back turned to him leaning on the door frame for support.

Tiptoeing over to him, he stood in the now dry glue behind Logan. Hearing soft sniffling noises, he knew that Logan had been crying. Since he was already behind him, he took the once in a lifetime chance of hugging Logan in a more than friendly way. Wrapping his arms around Logan middle, he rested his head on Logan's shoulder.

"What's wrong Logie?" Kendall asked he felt Logan tense and then relaxes under his touch.

"James and Carlos glued me to the floor and squirted me with Kool-Aid."

He let go of Logan and hugged him from the front, but then let go to see what the damage was. Logan's new white shirt was stained with red, which made giant pink spots on it.

"What flavor of Kool-Aid?" Kendall asked as he examined Logan's shirt with interest.

"It tastes like fruit punch. I'm completely soaked with it." Logan said as he wiped his eyes.

_'They know that's my favorite flavor.'_ Kendall thought to himself.

"I know that's not the only thing you're upset about. You know you can tell me anything."

He saw Logan's eyes flicker upward. He looked up at the ceiling and saw the mistletoe.

He felt a radiant light of happiness shining within him.

"Oh…is that mistletoe?"

"…Yeah…but I know you wouldn't want to kiss me."

After hearing that, Kendall started laughing like how James and Carlos had earlier. Seeing the hurt in Logan's eyes, he immediately stopped. Taking Logan's face in his hands, he whispered the one thing Logan wanted to hear.

"Kissing you is the _only_ thing I want to do right now." Kendall said as he closed the distance.

Logan tasted just like fruit punch; but Kendall knew that he would still taste good without it. He always knew that Logan would be a good kisser, but this was ridiculous. He was an _amazing_ kisser that happened to taste like his favorite flavor of Kool-Aid.

Feeling the need for air become apparent, they parted. Kendall wrapped his arms around him in a protective hug. Feeling Logan's head on his chest, he let himself relax. He jumped when he heard a flash go off. Looking around, he saw James with his phone out taking a picture.

"Now then, take _that_ motherfucker!" James said with his arm around Carlos.  
Logan suddenly went pale as he realized what just happened.

"Did he just take a picture of us?" Logan whispered.

Pulling Logan close, Kendall showed him the picture he took of James and Carlos.

"It's okay; we've got them covered." Kendall said as Logan hugged him again.

"Can you please get me out of this mess guys?" Logan said as he gestured to the glue.

"Just take your shoes off and step out of it. Duh!" James said as he pointed to Logan's shoes.

Slipping his shoes off, Logan was able to free himself. All he had to do to remove his shoes from the glue was to pull them out.

Just then, Katie and Mrs. Knight entered the apartment.

"What are you fruitcakes doing?" Katie said as she gestured to the four of them.

Logan was clinging to Kendall like a lifeline and James and Carlos were holding hands.  
Carlos pulled James' head down to his height and whispered into his ear.

"Is that a historical question?"

The only thing James could do to answer was to hug Carlos.


End file.
